1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding squeeze tube containers for storing and dispensing flowable products and particularly to a technique for molding a multichamber squeeze tube in which mating mold surfaces form an opening through a transverse end wall between tubes on the dispensing container, and to the squeeze tube container formed thereby.
2. Background Information
Containers formed of pliable resin which can be squeezed to dispense a flowable product are well known. Some of these containers have two or more chambers containing separate components which are mixed as they are dispensed. The known multichamber squeeze containers have a separate end piece which is preformed and then fixed to the separately formed tube sections or, in some cases, is molded to preformed tubular sections. In the latter case, the preformed tubes are supported in a mold which is then filled with flowable resin, or are sealed with a laminate. The resin hardens to form the end piece in which the ends of the tubes are imbedded. In some cases, the end piece is complex and can have multiple pieces which require assembly. The multiple chambers are filled with the different flowable products from the opposite ends of the tubes which are then closed, usually by flattening and sealing. The end piece has dispensing openings for each of the chambers, typically sized to effect a desired mix of the flowable products which are dispensed by squeezing the tubes. The squeezing force applied to the outer tube is transmitted to the inner tube or tubes through the intervening flowable product or products.
These known multichamber squeeze tubes require separate steps to form the tubes, load them into a mold and then mold the dispensing end piece to engage the preformed tubes. In other cases, the tubes and end pieces are separately formed and then joined. In both cases, several steps are required to form a multichamber squeeze tube which adds to the cost and production time.
It is also known to mold multichamber squeeze tube containers as a single unit as is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/164,143, filed Sep. 1, 1998, and having common ownership with one of the inventors of the subject invention.
There is a need for an improved method and apparatus for molding a multichamber squeeze tube that can be made quickly and inexpensively.
More specifically, there is a need for such an improved multichamber squeeze tube that uses a simple mold.